Anatomy
by notbettydraper
Summary: Cuddy tries to study, House becomes a bigger distraction than she thought he could be. Early Birthday college!fluff for Aimee the-original-hufflepuff !


**Title:** Anatomy  
**Pairings:** House/Cuddy  
**Rating:** Strong T/Light M  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned this show I would be on set all day admiring this lovely cast/drooling over a certain cast member (guess who). I most certainly do not do that all day…on the set.  
**Summary:** Cuddy tries to study, House becomes a bigger distraction than she thought he could be.  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by my own exam-related fail earlier this year.  
Birthday fic for **the-original-hufflepuff/Blatterations** because I love her and there really needs to be more college fic. Just as a warning, my cannon is slightly skewed, but from the college fics that I've read, this is quite common. All feedback is great, especially since this is my first time writing for House!

Happy Birthday, Aimee! Hope you like my *cough* attempt at a present. *hugs*

* * *

Lisa Cuddy sat cross-legged on her perfectly made bed as she tapped away at her teeth with the well-chewed pen she should have been writing her notes with. Rolling her neck, she turned the page of her textbook (even though she had only taken a very brief glance at the previous one) and tried to remember what she was supposed to be studying.

She looked down at the blank note book page in front of her and sighed, studying never used to be such a chore for her, all through high school she had breezed through exam week, having pristine notes for every exam – along with a study schedule and practice exams. This was supposed to be easy for her, supposed to come naturally, but now something seemed to be distracting her.

"Hey, Cuddy, open up!" She smiled, Gregory House was the last person she should be seeing right now. He was a distraction, no, not just _a_ distraction, _the_ distraction.

"Go away, I'm trying to study!" She heard him scoff from behind her door.

"Like hell you are! C'mon, open up, I've got food for you, don't want that don't want that nice ass getting any smaller now, do we?" _"God, he's crude,"_ she thought as she got up to unlock her dorm-room door. She shouldn't even consider letting him in after crack like that, but there was some sort of redeeming quality about him that she just couldn't seem to pinpoint. He was like a drug, she shouldn't want him but God, he made her feel good – even if he was an ass.

"Okay, I was _attempting_ to study. What did you bring me? I'm starving," She tried to take a peek in the plastic bag he was holding but he pulled it away.

"Patience, Cuddles," He said with a smirk, "What are you _attempting_ to study?"

"I-uh…umm," she stumbled over her own words, "I, I—"

"Don't know," he offered with the same stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Exactly,"

"The cover of the textbook might give you an idea," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, thanks Sherlock, I tried that,"

"Whatever, I'm getting hungry,"

"Thank God!" She said in delight.

"Okay, we've got; Kung Pao Chicken, Singapore noodles – sans pork, egg and beef. Which sort of defeats the point of it but whatever. – Chicken and Sweet Corn soup, fried rice – once again without pork. Seriously Cuddy, what is it with you and—"

"Get on with it and give me my damn noodles!"

"Okay, okay," he handed her the box of noodles, and smiled as he watched her inhale the spicy scent and smile to herself contently. "And then we have; boiled rice and last but not least, fortune cookies."

Cuddy smiled as she took her first mouthful of the spicy noodles.

"This place does the best noodles, we should go in there some time, food always tastes better straight out of the wok,"

"Miss Cuddy, you wouldn't be asking me out on a date now, would you?"

"Maybe I am," she said through a larger than expected mouthful of noodles. She had no idea how to describe their relationship. If someone asked her out she would always decline, he would come around at little to no notice with food or beer and on more than one occasion they fell asleep on her bed and they bickered like an old married couple. Yes they had their fights, and on more than one occasion, not made up for over a month. They were indefinable, and they were completely comfortable like that.

"Well, you can't do this in a restaurant, can you?" She gave him a confused look before he picked up a prawn with his chopsticks and landed it down her low cut shirt.

"House!" She leaned over the bed and tackled him to the floor, accidentally crashing her lips against his as they hit the grey, scratchy carpet. Neither of them pulled back and they continued to wrestle for dominance, both in the kiss and on the floor. Eventually, Cuddy's white shirt was shed leaving her in her yellow cotton bra and grey track pants. She looked up at him and their lips collided again as she undid the buttons of his shirt, as she flipped them over, straddling his hips and leaning over him. She looked down at him, her breathing laboured as she began to register what had happened.

"I though you wanted to study, although I'm not minding the view," he smirked up at her and she began laughing as she rolled off of him.

"I did want to study, actually," she said as she calmed down, "I'm not going to get any work done now, am I?"

"I don't think so, especially since you knocked my soup onto your textbook," He said, helping her up, her jaw dropped open.

"Damn it, House!" He laughed at her futile attempts to wipe the soup up off her book. "Thank God it didn't get over my bed," she sighed in relief.

"Why, you expecting someone?" He said putting his shirt back on.

"No actually, but on second thought," he beat her the punch and brought his lips back to hers as she knocked the rest of their dinner off her bed.

"I'm not cleaning that up for you, you know?" he said as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone.

"I know," she chocked out as he unclipped her bra.

"Good," he said as he began his decent down her flat stomach. He stopped just above the waistband of her track pants and looked back up at her, "what was it you were supposed to be studying, anyway?"

"Anatomy,"


End file.
